goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Fails At Karate
Cedric Fails At Karate is the twelfth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric is enrolled in a karate class by his parents and fails; but he uses a special skill he never knew he had as a means of self-defence... Transcript (Cedric limps home exhausted and badly bruised) CEDRIC: (pants) Mom and Dad. DIESEL: What is it, son? CEDRIC: Keith and his goons beat me up today. (Diesel and Kate are angry) DIESEL: And you didn't even try defending yourself? CEDRIC: Um, um, um... no, I didn't. DIESEL: O O O O O O OH, Cedric you are so grounded grounded grounded! There will be no video games, no mall, no Go!Animate; no more YouTube, or TV, or movies or FUN! KATE: That's it! You will be taking karate classes! CEDRIC: No no no no no no no no! KATE: I already wasted a few hundred dollars by signing you up for these classes! DIESEL: Come on, we're taking you to your first karate class! (Time card: At Karate...) (Cedric is dropped off by his parents. He walks into a dojo, and runs into a muscular man with a black belt.) KARATE INSTRUCTOR: You are the only student today. That means you are going to work extra hard! Let's start with 5987522579983749874 laps! (Cedric runs around in circles) (Time card: 5987522579983749874 laps later...) (Cedric is tired out from running all those laps) CEDRIC: (wheezes) I am so tired and sore. (coughs) I... can... hardly... breath... need... to... rest... (Alas...) KARATE INSTRUCTOR: You don't take break! You get punishment! Do you understand?! CEDRIC: ok... KARATE INSTRUCTOR: Oh speak up, I don't think my invisible friend here heard you! CEDRIC: OK. KARATE INSTRUCTOR: Your exhaustion disappoints me, grasshopper! Now work extra hard this time! 566432 PUSH UPS! GO!!! (time card: 566432 push ups later...) CEDRIC: Oh god. KARATE INSTRUCTOR: Not bad, grasshopper, now show me your form! Take that sad, weary look off your face and replace it with a look of flaming determination! Now make an angry face! Then spring forward and lean back! (cedric does so) CEDRIC: HI-YA! HIIIIIII-YA! (does move, and tries to perform it on instructor but falls.) Oops. I don't think I'm good with back flips. What do you think of my form? KARATE INSTRUCTOR: Grasshopper, these are not the movements and they are so so so so so so so WEAK! You are kicked out of karate FOREVER! GET OUT! (Cedric runs off crying) KARATE INSTRUCTOR: AND STAY OUT! (Cedric is running home feeling miserable, but then he runs into Keith and his goons.) KEITH: Look who's come crawling back! It's the dork I beat up a few hours ago, and the dork who failed karate! D'you hear that boys? He's already weak and powerless as it is... let's get him! (Keith and his friends proceed to beat Cedric up when suddenly...) (Keith and his goons are knocked out by an aura of sorts which kicks them in the means of taking them by surprise. They wake up dazed and surprised at the astonishing power Cedric has inside him.) CEDRIC: It doesn't matter if you are weak or strong, but it is not just the strength you have that makes you powerful - it's your heart. It's about time I taught you a lesson. KEITH: Oh (bleep). Looks like we are no match for Cedric after all! GOON 1: Such great power! GOON 2: Let's get out of here! (Keith and goons run away) CEDRIC: (mood changes from triumphant to worried) The deed is done... but at what cost? I'll find out when I get home... (Cedric is at home getting scolded by his parents) DIESEL: Son, you got kicked out of Karate! You are grounded, you are grounded, you are grounded grounded grounded! That's it! No more Go!Animate and fun! Go upstairs right now! CEDRIC: But Mom and Dad, it was so hard... but I learned and accomplished one thing today. (Diesel and Kate gasp and give looks of surprise) KATE: What was it Cedric? CEDRIC: You see, the only thing that matters about Karate class is that... sometimes you don't need to use every ounce of your energy to get the black belt; but rather it is the power of hard work, determination, resilience and gut feeling that helps you accomplish it. That's how I defended myself when Keith was about to attack me again today. KATE: (ponders) Hmm... I see. (smiles) I guess grounding you did not seem a fair choice as you have shown us that you are able to defend yourself after all. You are not grounded for infinity years. DIESEL: (smiles) You can have all the fun you want, play all your video games, go to the mall, make videos on Go!Animate, watch videos on YouTube, watch your favourite shows on TV and go to the movies any time. We are so proud of you for being brave. CEDRIC: (smiles) Oh, thank you, Mom and Dad. (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 13: Cedric Gets Held Back!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes